Kaia's Adventures:Her Life
Kaia's Adventures:Her Life (I decided to make Kaia Kokoa's daughter, I thought it might be pretty interesting considering how messed up Kokoa is:) Appearance: Green eyes and redish flaming orange hair that flows all the way down to her knees, with pale skin.Wears the outfit her mother wore attending yokai academy.(I also decided to make Kokoa have a husband yea im pretty sure you know who I mean. TSUKUNE AONO! Which he doesn't appear in this episode but next episode he will I promise!) :) Summary: Kaia Shuzen has an amazing power hidden within her only because....shes a vampire! Kaia's not just any vampire though, shes a shinso! Kaia attends yokai academy a human school, what will happen when she finds out shes a s-class super monster and begins trying to keep her secret at the school? Not only that Kaia makes friends that aren't what they seem. Episode 1 New school and a vampire Mom: KAIA!!!! GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE! Kaia:....... Kokoa walks upstairs In Kaia's room Kaia: zzzz...zzz...zzz Kokoa: slams door open Kaia: WAHH?? falls off bed Kokoa: your going to be late its already 7:40! Kaia stretches out her legs and lifts head up her to look at the time. Kaia: OMG!! gets back on feet and quickly goes to bathroom where her mother has her clothes for her. In the Bathroom Kaia the prepares the bath, she put some of the herbel stuff in it. (which her mother has always told her to do for some reason.) Once she was done she went to the mirror and put her long hair into two bushy ponytails with two red bows. She then put on her socks and shoes and left. At school Teacher: today we have a new student. Come in. Kaia walks in and bows her head. Kaia: Im Kaia Shuzen nice to meet you she said with a cute smile. Boy: Shes cute ya know. She might beat Marine and Kashas level. Boy: I agree. Time skipped by as Kaia noticed boys giving her glares and whispering. she decided to leave it alone. Kaia walks out the clasroom when she hears a girl say WHO DO YOU THNIK YOU ARE!? Kaia turns around and sees a girl yelling at her. Kaia: and who do you think you are yelling at me like that? Girl: Im the most beautiful girl in school I wont lose to you or Marine! Kaia: whos Marine? Girl: Im Marine! Marine: You got a lot of nerve talking to this little girl like that, Kasha kurono. Kaia: WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL, Kaia yelled. Marine: Shut up im talking! Kasha: You know what lets take this outside! Marine: Bring it! Kaia: no no no! violence isn't the way to go! (although Kaia was hoping Kasha would win for Marines little comment about her.) Marine and Kasha ran outside. Outside Kasha suddenly grows wings and a tail underneath her skirt her ears turn pointed and her nails grow long. Marines hands turn into frozen ice and so does her hair. As Marine got closer to Kasha the trees, bushes and grass around her froze. When Kaia got outside all the trees were cut off and Marine and Kasha were high in the sky. Kaia saw Kashas bat wings and tail also Marines hands and hair and she was shocked. Kaia ran over to where they were and looked up the girls landed on the roof with scratches and bruises. Kaia thought only one explanation was possible for their transformations, there monsters. Kaia decided to climb a tree to get a better view and somehow she managed to stand on it. She then Yelled Stop!!! Kasha and Marine looked over there shoulders to see Kaia. Kasha: Perfect, since Kaia's human she'll be easier to take down! Marine: not unless I take her down first! Kaia noticed them coming at her, and by instinct she jumped in the air and attacked them. As soon as Marine and Kasha were right in front of her, again by instinct she did a round house kick and sent them both flying. Kasha and Marine: n-no w-way she defeated us with o-one k-kick. Then they both passed out. Kasha's Thoughts: I cant believe it, me! Kaia Shuzen a girl that didn't know she was so flexible or could jump that high. Kasha's Thoughts: Sure I joined every sport at my old school including cheerleading but it doesn't make sense, I shouldn't be able to do that unless no way....I couldn't be a.......monster could I? Kasha snapped out of her thoughts and jumped all the way over to the school roof where the unconscious girls were and dragged them to the nurses office. Kaia felt a little uncomfortable as everyone stared at her thinking what she possibly did to the two girls. (Oh and Marine and Kasha turned back to normal as soon as they fell unconscious.) 1 hour and 30 minutes later in the nurses office, Marine and Kasha finally wake up remembering everything. Kasha and Marine: Lets be friends okay Kaia? Kaia:????? Kaia: But I thought you guys just tried to kill me? Marine: well we did but... Kasha.....We didn't know that you were so strong. Marine: So what kind of monster are you? Kaia: I didn't know I was a monster till today. Kasha: That must be a shock how about ask your parents what kind of monster they are and tomorrow come back and tell us. kay? Kaia: okay. Kaia smiled and everyone shared a hug. (Which lasted for about 10 minutes,lol.) ~SO THERES MY FIRST STORY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!~ Category:Fan Fiction